madeafandomcom-20200214-history
I Can Do Bad All By Myself
Tyler Perry's I Can Do Bad All by Myself is a 2009 romantic musical comedy-drama film which was released on September 11, 2009. The film was directed, produced, and written by Tyler Perry, who also makes an appearance in the film as his signature character Madea. The film is an adaptation of Perry's play of the same name, however, the film doesn't use the same storyline as the play, only the title. The film is also notable for being Taraji P. Henson's first starring role. Plot April (Taraji P. Henson), a selfish alcoholic singer, is performing at a nightclub where she works. On the other side of town, Madea (Tyler Perry) and Joe (Perry) catch Jennifer (Hope Olaidè Wilson), Manny (Kwesi Boakye), and Bryan (Freddy Siglar) breaking into their house. After hearing the children’s troubles, Madea welcomes them and feeds them. Jennifer tells Madea that they’re living with their grandmother, who they have not seen in four days. They tell Madea that their only other relative is their aunt April. April shares her home with her shady boyfriend, Randy (Brian White), who’s married with children. The next morning, Madea brings the kids to April's house, but April doesn’t want to be bothered. Meanwhile, Pastor Brian (Marvin Winans) sends a Colombian immigrant named Sandino (Adam Rodríguez) to her house for work and a place to stay. April puts Sandino in her basement and wants to lock him down there because she doesn't know him that well. While working around the house, Sandino surprises April by cleaning himself up and becoming very handsome. When Randy arrives, he sees April with the kids and Sandino and heckles him while making subtle advances at Jennifer. Shortly after, Pastor Brian and Wilma (Gladys Knight), a church member, comes to inform April that her mother died from a fatal brain aneurysm while riding on a bus. April is devastated by the news and seeks comfort from Randy, however he is sleeping and shrugs off April's attempt to seek comfort. Later, Sandino comforts April as she tells him about her mother's death and the last time she spoke with her. Depressed, Jennifer goes to Madea wanting to know how to pray. However, Madea, inexperienced with prayer, attempts to instruct in a scene that plays out comically. The same night, Wilma sings "The Need to Be", an uplifting song for women and Tanya (Mary J. Blige), the nightclub bartender, sings "I Can Do Bad". Before singing the song, Tanya is fed up with April's attitude and tries to help her friend despite that she can't help April if she can’t help herself. Over time, Sandino and April become friends and Sandino fixes a ruined bedroom in her house making Manny and Bryon happy except Jennifer who feels April doesn't want them there. While on a date, Sandino tells April he doesn't understand why she is with Randy and asks if she loves Randy. He tells her what true love is to him. One Sunday morning, Sandino eagerly knocks on April's bedroom door to get April ready for church, but Randy threatens to kill Sandino if he continues to spend time with April. Late one night, Manny needs his insulin shot and Jennifer gets it for him in the kitchen. As Jennifer gets her brother's insulin, Randy comes up to Jennifer but she warns him if he does not stop she will tell April but Randy attempts to rape Jennifer, but is fought off by Sandino. April walks in on the fight and Randy claims that Jennifer offered sex with him for money. April sends Randy to take a bath and while bathing, she threatens to electrocute him with a plugged-in radio. Sandino tries to stop her, but April is enraged and drops the radio into the water causing Randy to receive a severe electric shock. Randy jumps out and barely survives, but is ordered to leave the apartment by Sandino. April goes to the bar for a drink and blames the incident on herself for not seeing the signs. Sandino tries to stop her from drinking, but she pushes him away. She then asks Sandino if he is a child molester because of all the attention he gives the children(Which indicates that April has been molested as a child as well because of the signs that are shown). Sandino tells April of his childhood as a child laborer and that he loves the children so much that he sees himself in them. Feeling hurt, Sandino says farewell to Jennifer, Manny, and Byron and leaves. Jennifer and April begin to get along and connect after April tells Jennifer about her bad experience as a child. Jennifer tells April that she should recognize Sandino as a good man. Also, that April needs a good man and maybe Sandino is the one for April. Sandino returns and April apologizes to him and admits that she "loves" him like a friend. Sandino tells her that she can't love anyone until she learns to love herself. He tells April that he is in love with her but he wants April to love him back the same way he loves her. He shows her by kissing her. As time passes, April and Sandino get married. April and Sandino then hold a block party for their reception with Tanya singing "Good Woman Down", dedicated to April, then you see the new couple embracing and kissing each other. Cast * Taraji P. Henson as April * Adam Rodriguez as Sandino * Brian White as Randy * Mary J. Blige as Tanya * Gladys Knight as Wilma * Marvin Winans as Pastor Brian * Hope Olaidé Wilson as Jennifer * Kwesi Boakye as Manny * Freddy Siglar as Bryan * Tyler Perry as Mabel "Madea" Simmons / Joe Simmons Differences from the stage play * Tyler Perry's famous characters, Mr. Brown and Cora, had main roles in the stage play; they are absent in the film. Cora is mentioned briefly by Madea, but Mr. Brown is neither seen or mentioned. * The original plot focused on two sisters feuding because one sister is engaged to the other's ex-husband. But the ex-husband is holding her back from her parental responsibilities. * The play characters: Vianne, Keisha, Bobby, Maylee, and the evil villain in the play-Anthony, don't exist in this version. Music The film features 13 songs,Internet Movie Database, http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1385912/soundtrack including two new songs by Blige. Perry was not able to produce a soundtrack album for the film due to the various record companies involved. * "Good Woman Down" (Robert F. Aries, Blige, Sean Garrett, Freddie Jackson, Meli'sa Morgan) – Mary J. Blige * "I Can Do Bad" (Blige, Chuck Harmon, Shaffer Smith) – Mary J. Blige * "Playboy" (Michael Akinlabi, Tasha Schumann) – Candy Coated Killahz * "Contagious" (Xavier Dphrepaulezz) – Chocolate Butterfly * "H.D.Y." (Ronnie Garrett, Herman (Pnut) Johnson) – Club Indigo Band * "Indigo Blues" (Garrett, Johnson) – Club Indigo Band * "Lovers Heat" (Garrett, Johnson) – Club Indigo Band * "Tears of Pain" (Foster) – Ruthie Foster * "Rock Steady" (Aretha Franklin) – Taraji P. Henson * "The Need to Be" (Jim Weatherly) – Gladys Knight * "Just Don't Wanna Know/Over It Now" (Winans) – Gladys Knight and Marvin L. Winans * "Oh Lord I Want You to Help Me" (Traditional, arranged by Jerome Chambers & Edward O'Neal) – Cheryl Pepsii Riley & Marvin L. Winans Reception Critical reaction The film has received mixed to generally positive reviews from critics. Rotten Tomatoes reported that 62% of critics gave positive reviews based on 19 reviews with an average score of 5.9/10, giving it a "Fresh" rating, with the general consensus being though somewhat formulaic and predictable, Perry succeeds in mixing broad humor with sincere sentimentality to palatable effect. It ranked even higher when narrowed to the top critics, as 73% of those critics gave positive reviews, with an average score of 6.1/10. By comparison, Metacritic gave the film a 55% approval rating of critics based on 13 reviews. Box office On its opening weekend, the film opened at #1 with $23,446,785. "Tyler Perry has a special way of speaking to his audience, and it's unbelievable," David Spitz, Lionsgate's executive vice president and general sales manager, said. On its second weekend, the film dropped an estimated 57% to gross another $10 million for a third place finish. As of October 25, the film has grossed $51,733,921. References External links * * * * * * * [http://www.movieset.com/ican-do-bad-all-by-myself Tyler Perry's I Can Do Bad All by Myself] at MovieSet Category:2009 films Category:2000s comedy-drama films Category:2000s musical films Category:2000s romantic comedy films Category:American films Category:American comedy-drama films Category:American romantic comedy films Category:American romantic musical films Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by Tyler Perry Category:African American films Category:Films based on plays Category:Lions Gate Entertainment films Category:Films shot in Atlanta, Georgia